


i love you 3000

by soperiso



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man (Movies), Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Divergence - Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Domestic Avengers, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, I love you 3000, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Not Canon Compliant, Oneshot, Possessive Steve Rogers, Songfic, Steve Rogers Feels, SteveTony, Stony - Freeform, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, endgame? who is she?, i love them, sorry for this wall of tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:27:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23164729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soperiso/pseuds/soperiso
Summary: Steve is ready for Tony to propose. Now, he's impatiently waiting for Tony to get down on one knee. But will Tony ever get the nerve up to actually do it?
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 85





	i love you 3000

**Author's Note:**

> this fic was inspired by stephanie poetri's ‘i love you 3000’. this is universe-compliant, but i've taken quite a few liberties with canon; they're all superheroes with powers, but they're gay. oops. also, they all live in the avengers tower because i say so.

It was a crisp Saturday morning, and Steve was seated by the window, flipping through the newspaper. Steve liked reading the newspaper more than just looking it up online; it was a habit from his old life that he never got rid of. There were a lot of things about himself that Steve allowed to change when he woke up seventy years in the future; things like his language (he could no longer use “applesauce” as a swear word, much to his chagrin) and his smoking habits (he still was trying to wrap his head around the fact that cigarettes  _ don’t  _ cure asthma, apparently). There were also a lot of things that he didn’t allow to change, like his views on romance and the importance of properly wooing someone, not just buying them a beer and calling it a day. He was, frankly, appalled by the action of some people nowadays. He couldn’t imagine  _ ever _ forgetting an anniversary, an action that so many people just brush off as though it’s nothing. 

Steve was still deep in thought when Tony entered the room, sleepy and disheveled from a night in the lab. 

“Long night?” Steve asked.

Tony nodded as he started the coffee machine. He rested against the counter as it brewed, and Steve gave him a once-over, noting all the new cuts on his hands from his labors. He really worked himself too hard. Steve’s eyes dipped lower, and he noticed a small box-like shape in a pocket of Tony’s jacket. His eyes widened as he realized what it might be.

_ Baby, take my hand _

_ I want you to be my husband _

_ ‘Cause you’re my Iron Man _

_ And I love you 3000 _

Steve and Tony had been in a loving relationship for two years, ever since Tony almost died during the Battle of New York and Steve realized how much Tony meant to him. It had been the best two years of Steve’s life; he loved Tony with his entire heart and wanted nothing more than to seal their love with marriage. 

Call him a lovesick puppy, but Steve wanted to be able to call Tony his husband. He wanted to shed happy tears as Tony walked down the aisle, and to kiss him as soon as the words  _ ‘you may now kiss one another’ _ were uttered. He wanted to wake up next to Tony every morning for the rest of his life. He wanted to see proof of their never-ending love every time he looked down at his left hand. He wanted to share a last name with Tony.

That brought him to a whole new line of thought. Would he become Steve Stark? Or would Tony become Tony Rogers? Steve blushed at this.  _ Tony Rogers _ . Tony would be his, in every meaning of the word. But what would become of Stark Industries? He supposed it could still be called that, even though Tony wouldn’t be a Stark anymore. 

Before seeing the box-that-possibly-contained-a-ring in Tony’s pocket, Steve had been considering proposing himself. Seeing the box, though, made him realize that Tony should be the one to do it, if that’s what he wanted. Steve knew that Tony hadn’t had the best childhood. He hadn’t received much affection, something that still affected him today. Tony took much longer to say  _ ‘I love you’ _ than Steve had. It took a bit of effort from Steve to get Tony used to random hugs. Before, Tony would freeze up, unsure what to do. It wasn’t because he disliked the feeling, iit was because it was so foreign to him. This made Steve’s heart ache, so he did everything he could to show Tony all the affection he deserved. Steve knew that Tony proposing would be a huge step for him. It would be him expressing his love in one of the most timeless ways. He would be putting himself on the line. Yes, Steve decided that Tony should do it. That is, if that’s what he’s planning. Steve  _ was _ basing all of this off of one box-that-possibly-contained-a-ring.

He really hoped that’s what Tony was planning.

_ Baby take a chance _

_ ‘Cause I want this to be something _

_ Straight out of a Hollywood movie _

Steve looked back at Tony, who was now zoned out, drinking his coffee. He was wearing the Hulk pants that Bruce had bought him as a joke last Christmas. Steve knew that those were his favorite pants. Tony, realizing that he was being watched, looked back at him. They stayed like that for a moment, just contentedly gazing into one another’s eyes. 

“G’morning.” Tony said, softly breaking the silence. He smiled tiredly at Steve.

“Good morning, love.” Steve moved towards him, gently cupping the side of his jaw and leaning in for a kiss. Tony responded immediately, and their lips slowly moved against one another, neither in any sort of hurry. They existed in the moment, in their affection for one another. 

_ I see you standing there _

_ In your hulk outerwear _

_ And all I can think _

_ Is where is the ring _

Steve was the one who broke the kiss, “I wish every morning could be like this. It feels like half the time one of us is out in the field, not knowing if the other is even coming back in one piece.”

Tony’s eyebrows drew together and his lips curved into a small frown, “I know, but neither of us could ever stop. It’s who we are. I’m just thankful that I’m with someone who understands why it’s what we have to do. Can you even imagine how hard this would be if one of us had a normal job? Man, we’d get into so many arguments.”

Steve chuckled, “Well, more arguments than we already get into, anyway.”

As much as they loved each other, Steve knew that their relationship wasn’t perfect. He and Tony got into more than their fair share of arguments. The important thing, though, is that they always got past them. They always made up.

That thought brought Steve’s mind back to marriage. Namely, his marriage. To Tony. That may or may not even be something that is happening, regardless of how much Steve wants it. 

“What’s in your pocket?” Steve asked, desperate to know.

Tony’s doe eyes widened, and his cheeks blushed pink, “It’s--Oh, well it’s--Nothing, really. Yeah. Nothing.” He looked away.

In that moment, Steve knew exactly what it was.

_ ‘Cause I know you wanna ask _

_ Scared the moment will pass _

_ I can see it in your eyes _

_ Just take me by surprise _

His heart filled with insurmountable joy. Careful not to let this show on his face, he quickly schooled his features into a bemused expression. “Is that so?”

“Yep,” Tony replied lamely, his hand coming up to the back of his neck, “Just a box. Hey, what are you doing today?”

With a small chuckle, Steve went along with his subject change, “Nothing much, actually. Was going to ask Nat if she wanted to spar with me later.” 

“And tonight?”

“Nothing planned.”

Tony smiled, a hint of straight white teeth showing through his goatee, “Let me take you to dinner. Remember that restaurant I took you to on our first date? I thought we could go there.”

Steve grinned, “Feeling sentimental, are we?”

Tony’s eyes creased as his smile grew, “Maybe I am.”

  
  
  


_

  
  
  
  


Later that day, Steve was sparring with Natasha in the Tower’s gym. Breathing heavily, they exchanged blows and darted around the room. They did this for an hour, until they tired and decided to take a break. 

_ All my friends tell me they see _

_ You’re planning to get on one knee _

“So, has Tony proposed yet?” Natasha asked, tactful as ever.

Steve’s eyebrows raised and his eyes widened, “What do you mean? Did he say something to you?”

“Are you kidding? It’s obvious. He’s been carrying that ring around for a week and a half now.”

“Wait, what? I only noticed the box this morning. Well, that’s what it looked like at least. I wasn’t really sure.”

“Oops, I hope I didn’t ruin the surprise.” Natasha smiled apologetically.

“No, it’s OK. I’ve been thinking about marrying him quite a bit lately. I’m actually really relieved to know that someone else thinks he’s about to propose. I was this close,” He pinched his thumb and pointer finger together, “to proposing myself.”

“When do you think he’s going to do it?” She asked after taking a deep drink from her water bottle, “How do you think he’s going to do it?”

_ I want it to be out of the blue _

_ So make sure I have no clue _

_ When you ask _

“I’m not sure, I just hope he’s creative with it,” Steve smiled wistfully, “I’m a bit of a romantic.” He chuckled.

Natasha joined him, and they continued to gush about Tony and when, how, and where he might propose.

  
  
  


_

  
  
  
  


That evening, Steve was getting ready for his dinner date with Tony, carefully styling his blonde hair. He was excited for the night that awaited him; he and Tony didn’t get to formally go out all that often due to their hectic lifestyles, so every chance they got was greatly appreciated by both of them. 

They took one of Tony’s fancy sports cars to the restaurant and sat down at their pre-reserved table. They were seated next to the window, and had a gorgeous view of the New York skyline. 

Tony looked at Steve and his eyes softened as he reached for his hand, entwining their fingers, “I’m so glad we’re doing this.”

Steve gently squeezed his hand, “Me too.”

The server came and took their orders, and Steve and Tony talked about anything and everything. 

_ Now we’re having dinner _

_ And baby you’re my winner _

They finished their meal, and decided to share a  crème brûlée. Steve looked at Tony, about to say something, but his words caught in his throat as he saw the emotion in his eyes. Tony smiled at him, and Steve melted just a little bit. 

“I love you,” Tony began.

And Steve’s heart grew three sizes. He was pretty sure he knew what was coming next, and he was ready. He was ready to give himself to Tony and for Tony to do the same, to be truly  _ with  _ him in the most absolute way. He thought back to every moment they shared:

The laughter, like when they watched  _ Cooking with Paris _ and watched Paris Hilton absolutely fail at making lasagna.

“You’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me.” Tony continued.

The tears, like when Tony came back from a battle severely injured and they didn’t know if he was going to make it, so Steve spent every moment by his side.

“You’ve made me happier than I’ve ever been in my entire life.”

The calm moments in the middle of the night when they both woke up from nightmares and found solace in one another.

“I love to make you laugh. The way your eyes shine and you seem to just  _ glow _ with joy is… the way it makes me feel is indescribable. All I know is that I want to make you laugh again and again.”

The exhilarating moments mid-battle, where they fight whoever decides that they’re New York’s next failed supervillain, trusting each other with their lives. 

“I love you more than anything,”

The soft mornings they share, when they’re both too sleepy to say anything, so they just cuddle on the couch, enjoying the comfort this action brings.

“And I want to spend the rest of my life with you.” Tony stood up from his chair and lowered himself onto one knee in front of Steve.

_ I see the way you smile _

_ You’re thinking about the aisle _

_ You reach in your pocket _

_ Emotion unlocking _

_ And before you could ask _

_ I answer too fast _

“Steve Rogers, will you--”

“Yes!” Steve blurted, before Tony could finish. He blushed bright red when he realized that he’d totally interrupted Tony. He couldn't help it, he was too excited!

Tony chuckled, “Alright then.”

_ Baby, take my hand _

Tony took Steve’s hand in his own and pulled Steve down towards him.

_ I want you to be my husband _

“I can’t wait to spend the rest of my life with you.” Tony said.

_ ‘Cause you’re my Iron Man _

Steve agreed, drew Tony into his arms, and kissed him. Hard. He kissed him for all that he was worth, lips slanting together and tongues exploring each other’s mouths. He knew that Tony’s proposal was coming, but he didn’t expect it to be so soon. He didn’t expect to feel such intense emotion. His eyes began to water as they kissed, and he soon felt Tony’s do the same. They were caught in the moment. They didn’t care that they were in a crowded restaurant where anyone could be watching; their world began and ended with each other. They were all they could see, all they could feel, and all they could care about in that moment, as their teeth clashed and their noses rubbed together. Steve’s hands rested on the nape of Tony’s neck, framing the sides of his head behind his ears. His fingers toyed with Tony’s hair, and Tony lightly moaned into his mouth. 

Tony pulled back and looked Steve in the eyes with an intensity that Steve had never seen before, “I love you so much, I can’t even begin to describe it. It’s so powerful that, God, it feels like 3,000 pigeons are running around in my heart.”

Steve laughed at the ludicracy of the metaphor.

“I guess you could say that I love you 3,000” Tony said, taking Steve’s hand and placing the ring on his finger, and allowing Steve to do the same on Tony’s finger. 

_ And I love you 3000 _

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! feel free to leave a kudos and a comment if you liked it!
> 
> come hang out with me on [tumblr!](https://soperiso.tumblr.com)


End file.
